bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NejiHyuga2/Concerning Wiki Editing
Hello, all. I am User:NejiHyuga2, or just simply, "Neji". With the advent and release of the final volume of Blade Dance yesterday (rip my childhood!), I think it is time we put our all into it and make this Wiki as informative of the series as possible as a tribute to Yuu Shimizu-sensei for giving us such an excellent series. Why Am I Writing This Blog? "Why?" you ask? It is simple. The answer is that I grew up with this series and it is an irreplaceable part of my childhood. Back in 2012 when I was just eleven years old, I was simply a middle school student. One day when I was bored in the classroom, I decided to ignore the teacher and go online to hit up Baka-Tsuki, my favorite place (it was my favorite place then, it is still my favorite place now) to search for fan-translated light novels. Ironically, I had not picked up any series yet as it did not interest me. However, while searching, I came across a title that perked my interest. Guess what it was? Yes, it was none other than this series, Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance! I was immediately pulled into the story. By the time the class had ended, I had already bulldozed through the first volume almost all the way to the end, making this series the first ever light novel series I read. After school, I immediately headed to the Japanese culture club in which I was the founder and the leader of. Once there, I got all of my friends hooked as well (both male and female friends alike). Ironically, the one thing that drew us all in was the colored illustration in Volume 1 of poor Claire being attacked by the rogue water spirit! Before long, the series became a central point of the culture of our club. It even got to the point where I (embarrassingly) would pretend to be Kamito and command spirits! Unfortunately, once I graduated from middle school, I was interrupted by the awful concept that is life and as such, forgot about this series ever since but not before having reread it three times (to what volume, I don't even remember anymore). Now that the final volume has been released, my childhood memories spurn me onwards to begin my fourth reread of the series and also ignited my passion on working on this Wiki, to provide the most up-to-date information about the first ever light novel series I delved fully into. The List of Issues sigh Alright, now with that embarrassing backstory out of the way, I will get to the main point of this blog. Issue #1: The Main Page I have noticed that the main page has not been protected by the administrators. This is the single most glaring issue I have found. It is imperative that the administrators protect this page from being edited by non-administrators. Issue #2: The Page Names Next, I will address my personal opinion. You do not have to agree with me; I do not wish to start an argument. Anyways, I have noticed that the page names are all written in Japanese. While this is good, I believe that they should be written in English as this is an English Wiki directed towards the English audience. As such, I propose that we rename all Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance titles and replace it with the name the Wikipedia article gave (as that is the closest to "official English title" as we'll get as we are not yet licensed by a translation company), Bladedance of Elementalers. Issue #3: Redirects Thirdly, there is the issue of redirects. I have noticed that redirects are practically nonexistent. It is my personal belief that the page name should be the full title of the series and that we use the redirect to shorten the title in articles where the title is to be linked from that article. For example, Volume 1 should be created for Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Light Novel Volume 01 (in accordance with my issue above, the name of the article should be Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 01), and so on for the other light novels. Issue #4: Wiki Organization Fourth, I have an issue concerning the usage of categories instead of actual pages to list the media surrounding this series. Taking inspiration from the ''Sword Art Online'' Wiki, I will be creating pages named as Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Main Page, Bladedance of Elementalers Manga Main Page, and Bladedance of Elementalers Anime Main Page along with categories such as Category:Creator Publications, Category:Light Novel Volumes, Category:Franchise, among other categories to help with organization. Issue #5: Character Page Implements While this isn't really an issue so to speak, just a personal idea, I feel that it would be best if we took inspiration from ''A Certain Magical Index'' Wiki in setting up character pages. For example, main characters can have a separate article subpage for their role in the story, such as Kazehaya Kamito and Kazehaya Kamito/Chronology. Depending on hwo large of a role they played in the story, a character will have a separate page solely for their role in the story. Other page implements include, Kazehaya Kamito/Personality and Relationships and Kazehaya Kamito/Powers & Abilities (I see that it exists already, however, Kazehaya Kamito/Relationship should be expanded to include his personality and Kazehaya Kamito/Powers & Abilities shortened to just Abilities as I have written). Issue #6: Community Name My issue with the name is the link of the Wiki itself. While seirei-tsukai-no-blade-dance.fandom.com fits well, in my opinion, it is too long. It should simply just be bladedance.fandom.com. This short and concise link will deliver the main point of the community across as easily as the long, drawn-out, original link. Plus, there is no other community using the "bladedance" domain so, it should be within our right to use that domain for this franchise. Closing Thoughts As this is a series I spent most of my childhood with, I will be putting my best efforts into the clean-up of this Wiki. I will accept nothing but the best work to send off the series that sent me so deep into being a person who loves anime, manga, and light novels. While this is unnecessary, a promotion to being an administrator of this Wiki will greatly help in my wish. Other than this, I look forward to collaborating with all of you other editors in expressing our love towards Shimizu-sensei for giving us such an excellent series. Category:Blog posts